1. Field of the Invention
This invention animal repellants, and more particularly, to animal repellents designed to be mixed into the soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that dogs and cats urinated outdoors on selected objects and plants. If the animal is allowed to urinate repeatedly at the same spot, the object and plant may be damaged or killed. A dry, premixed chemical that can be easily sprinkled around the object or plant that can be used safely with dogs and cats yet effectively repels the animal from urinating on a desired object or plant would be highly desirable.
Moles and gophers are notoriously known as rodents that form tunnels in the soil. Because mounds of dirt are generally regarded as hazards and distracting, many property owners seek various concoctions or methods to control or eradicate these rodents. Because the soil under the mound of dirt has been removed or disrupted, plants or grass located above the mound often turn brown or die.
While poisoned bait and rodent traps may be effect tools for eradicating these rodents, many people find them undesirable because of their potential to harm unintended targets such as children, dogs and cats. In order to be effective, the poisoned bait and trap must be properly placed in the tunnel or burrow so that it is not detected as a foreign obstacle. Unfortunately, even if the poisoned bait or trap is placed properly in the tunnel or burrow, small children, dogs and cats can dig from above into the tunnel and trap and disrupt the bait or trap. When the poisoned bait or trap is detected, the rodent avoids the bait and trap entirely.
What is needed is a fine or granular mole or gopher repellant that can be easily mixed with the soil that is safe to deter moles and gophers from burrowing in a desired area. What is also needed is a repellant to small children and other small animals, that will not harm them they contact the repellent. What is also needed is a repellent that when mixed with soil, actually promotes growth of damaged plants. What is also needed is a pre-mixed repellent that does not harden and less susceptible to mold growth and can easily dispensed by sprinkling into the soil.